Prom Night
by Camilla Luce Masson
Summary: Jess and Leslie go to the prom. Jess wants it to be a night for Leslie to remember.


Prom Night

The school hall and surrounds had been decorated to suit the theme of 'a night on the titanic'. The school orchestra was playing, tables were set up and the food was being catered by the senior citizens club. The garden outside the hall had been decorated with white fairy lights, and flowers covered every available spot, there was even a photographer standing by a rail where couples could pose as Jack and Rose.

Jess held Leslies hand as they walked over to the hall. He was struck by how beautiful she was, her long pale blonde hair was wound into a neat but messy bun with strands coming out of the bun, she wore a antique diamond earrings', necklace and bracelet set which complimented her gown nicely. The gown was a strapless white bodice with a skirt that had soft blues, greens, yellows, pinks, and purples all mixed in, it was also puffy so it amplified the smallness of her figure with her barely there curves. He had bought her a pink rose corsage and it nicely complimented the whole outfit.

The night went splendidly, Leslie loved the idea of getting the photograph and she really did believe she was flying. That was Jesse's favourite thing about Leslie; she believed stuff that may not be true, although Terabithia truly was real. They had danced to every song and just generally had a good time, even though Scott Hoager and Gary Vulture tried to ruin it.

'I have a surprise for you Leslie' Jess whispered in her ear as they slow waltzed.

'You know I hate surprises' she whispered back.

'Come on, let's get out of here' jess said before he took her hand and led her to his Chevy truck. Leslie slid onto the bench seat and snuggled up to jess' side. He put his arm around her shoulders and they drove to Terabithia.

'Remember how we were talking about doing it, and we decided on tonight?'

'Yes', Leslie replied hesitantly.

'I wanted it to be perfect for you'.

He led her to a clearing where a for poster queen-size bed stood, with white sheets and a silver cover and pillows. The curtains on the bed were a see-through sparkly silk material and the oak on the bed was dark, almost as dark as Jess' hair. Leslie turned to Jess and kissed him.

It was a small kiss at first but it soon turned into a passionate one with Jess' tongue inside Leslies' mouth .Jess' jacket was already on the forest floor as was his belt and tie, Leslie had kicked off her shoes. Leslie pushed him to the edge of the bed and made him sit on the mattress. She hitched her dress up over her long creamy legs and climbed on top of him with her legs either side of his. She resumed kissing him, but this time she was the one exploring his mouth.

His hands ran from the curve of her waist to her thighs where he began stroking them. Leslie could feel his hardness through his dress pants and she began to stroke herself against it, revelling in the pleasure it gave them both. Jess pushed Leslie off of him gently and turned her around so he could undo the laces holding up her dress at the back.

He made a point to brush his fingers along her back, making her shiver with anticipation and pleasure. Her dress pulled at her feet, revealing that she was only wearing undies and hold up stockings. Jess slipped his hands around her and pulled her back into his embrace so that her back was pressed against his chest.

He placed one of his hands on her breast and slid the other one down over her hip and underneath her panties. His lips were feasting on her neck and shoulders. He slowly found his way to her wetness and started moving a cold finger over her clit, making her moan in surprise and pleasure.

She pulled away from him, and turned and finished unbuttoning his shirt before rolling it off his shoulders her hands ran over his singlet and pulled it out from underneath his pants where he had tucked it in and pulled it over his head. She then unbuttoned his pants, but instead of removing them, she slid her hand in underneath his jocks and stocked his hardness, she slid lower and stroked his balls rolling them around in her palm.

Jess picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his as they began to kiss again. Jess laid her on the bed and got up and finished removing his clothes. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and gave it to Leslie as she moved closer. She wrapped her lips around Jess' hardness and sucked the tip, and then licked, and sucked again. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, he groaned when Leslie pulled away and slid the condom on.

She laid back down and Jess started to remove her panties and stockings. He threw them in the direction of the rest of their clothes and kissed his way up Leslie's thighs, and then he kissed her clit, and slid a finger into her as he licked her clit. Soon Leslie was wet enough for Jess to feel comfortable with.

He crawled up and kissed Leslie on the lips before positioning himself at her entrance. 'Ready', he asked. 'Ready', she replied, and he slowly pushed the head of his throbbing cock into her, before thrusting the rest of the way in. Leslie cried out in pain and her eyes screwed shut. Jess stayed still for a few moments so they could both adjust. Leslie felt so tight around and Jess basically filled her to the brim.

Jess began moving slowly when her felt they were both ready for it and he started to get faster, as they moved toward their climax. Jess' thrust began to match the speed at which they were hitting their climax. Leslie looked at him before kissing him again as they began to start riding the first of their orgasm. They were both moaning and groaning, but Leslie screamed when she came, it felt wonderful, like her body had changed in that moment. Jess and she were finally a man and a woman. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both content with the world and the way it was.

_I love you Jess, _was the last thing that jess had heard that night, and he loved it. He snuggled closer to the body of his beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
